


The Sugawara Koushi Effect

by apple_pi (kozushou)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozushou/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: “It’s called the Sugawara Koushi effect,”another barista, Nishinoya, had whispered to him conspiratorially one day after he noticed the starry eyed way Shouyou was gazing after Suga and managing to coax a stammered, flustered confession out of him. “Everyone who comes in here has a crush on him at one point at another. Don’t worry, Shouyou, it’ll fade eventually!”Three months later and Shouyou still feels all bwah and uwoh every time Sugawara’s even in the same room as him.In which Shouyou is absolutely head over heels for a certain cute barista





	

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful friend Alex suggested "I think I love you" for sugahina, while another friend suggested sugahina coffee shop au!

It’s 3:06am when Shouyou walks into his favourite coffee shop, and it immediately feels like home. The first time he’d ever visited Refreshing Roast had been almost four months ago, after he’d finished an all-nighter and was in desperate need of a boost. He’d instantly fallen in love with the wonderful hot chocolate, as well as the cute barista who’d made it for him.

There’s always soft music playing (Ennoshita, one of the other baristas, had identified some of the songs as a mix of Sea Oleena, Seafret, and Oh Wonder) and fairy lights are strung up all around the shop, casting it in a soft glow. The shop itself always smells like sweet coffee beans and the sugary pastries they sell.  


Shouyou settles into his usual seat, against the windows towards the back, with his laptop in its case and all of the necessary equipment to finish his essay.

He takes out his laptop and the charger, pulls one of the many bands off his wrist to tie up his grown out hair, cracks his knuckles, and then stares blankly at the open document in front of him.

Unfortunately he’s the type of person who procrastinates until the very last minute, and he now has less than 24 hours to complete and submit his finished essay. He has exactly one word so far. He purses his lips and deletes that one word.

“Another all-nighter, Hinata?”

Shouyou’s cheeks immediately feel warmer than the summer heat at Suga’s question, and he nods so enthusiastically that his neck twinges painfully.

Sugawara’s amused little laugh is what makes him glance up, heart somehow stopping, skipping a beat, and kicking into overdrive all at once when he sees that breathtaking soft grin. With eyes crinkled at the corners in the cutest way, dimples flashing, and a warm flush to his cheeks, Sugawara looks every bit the angel that Shouyou considers him to be.

Sometimes, Shouyou doesn’t know how to act around his favourite barista. It's really  _ really _ not his fault though. He can't help it if his heart goes all  _ boom-boom-boom _ every time Suga walks up to his table with a dazzling smile, or if his face heats up like  _ gwah _ from each bright and bubbling laugh. It’s definitely not his fault, because Sugawara is just really pretty and nice and funny, and Shouyou has the biggest crush on him.

“It’s called the Sugawara Koushi effect,”another barista, Nishinoya, had whispered to him conspiratorially one day after he noticed the starry eyed way Shouyou was gazing after Suga and managing to coax a stammered, flustered confession out of him. “Everyone who comes in here has a crush on him at one point at another. Don’t worry, Shouyou, it’ll fade eventually!”

Three months later and Shouyou still feels all  _ bwah _ and  _ uwoh _ every time Sugawara’s even in the same room as him.

He has no idea how to act around his favourite cute barista, which is why he ends up practically screaming “hot cocoa please!” when Suga asks for his order.

The affectionate, amused little smile has Shouyou’s breath stuttering out of his chest.

“I’ll be right back.”

Shouyou drops his head onto the keyboard as soon as Sugawara walks away, ignoring the sound of his laptop screaming at him in protest. A part of him wants to start screaming too.

Shouyou had more or less always known that he liked boys just as much as he liked girls, but he'd been so preoccupied with volleyball growing up that he'd never developed an actual crush on anyone. This is his first Real Crush™ so it's totally understandable that he ends up turning bright red whenever Suga’s around.

Despite having a totally legitimate reason, he wishes that he could act like a normal person in Sugawara’s presence. If there had ever been any chance of Suga returning his feelings, it’d been long since ruined by the Shouyou’s embarrassing reactions to his very existence.

Shouyou had spent almost twenty minutes in front of his closet just half an hour ago trying to decide what to wear, only to end up in a pair of jeans and a too-big hoodie that he'd stolen from Kenma way back in high school. Kenma had, in return, stolen one of Shouyou’s hoodies.

Several minutes pass with Shouyou staring blankly at his laptop, willing the essay to magically start writing itself, before Suga returns with his hot chocolate.

“Are you alright there, Hinata?” Suga asks as he places the cup of hot cocoa (with an extra drizzle of caramel) on the table.

Shouyou replies with a groan of “I hate modern history.” that makes Suga laugh, and it almost makes the whole essay-writing seem worth it. Almost.

For the first time since they’d met, Sugawara sounds almost shy as he says, “My roommate had to write a modern history essay last semester, I’m not exactly an expert or anything but I could help you if you’d like?”

Shouyou’s fully aware that he’s looking at Suga with (probably literal) stars in his eyes but he can't bring himself to stop. Sugawara Koushi really is an angel.

“Yes please.” he practically whispers.

Suga gives him a happy little smile, and Shouyou remembers just as he reaches out to take a sip from the cocoa.

“It's good!” He chirps, watching the way Suga seems to light up at his words. He always flits around for a moment to get Shouyou’s opinion on his drink, and Shouyou absolutely adores the way that his cheeks flush and his eyes shine at the simple praise.

“I’m really glad you like it! Enjoy your cocoa, I’ll go tell Noya to cover my shift for a while.”Suga tosses over his shoulder with a wink that makes Shouyou physically melt in his seat.

He adores Sugawara so, so much.

When Suga comes back a few minutes later, he’s wearing normal street clothes instead of the work apron and shirt that Shouyou had come to associate with him. A slightly oversized pastel pink sweater, a pair of jeans tight enough to make Shouyou’s mouth feel dry, and an absolutely adorable pair of floral doc martens. Paired with his piercings (two helixes in each ear, several lobe piercings, and a tongue piercing that flashes whenever he laughs) and that cute smile, Shouyou finds himself having a whole new revelation about his sexuality.

He slips into the booth opposite Shouyou, nodding at the laptop. “May I?”

For a moment Shouyou panics -  _ search history messages pictures  _ **_search history_ ** \- before he remembers that this is Suga, and surely he wouldn't go snooping?

Shouyou explains the essay as he hands over his laptop, and Sugawara nods along.

It’s just past 7am when Shouyou finishes his essay. Suga had drifted back and forth between his job and helping Shouyou, explaining little things that confused him and giving that wonderful affectionate smile every time Shouyou lit up in understanding.

The four-ish hours had passed relatively quickly, Shouyou’s nervous stuttering and blushing blurring together into one big embarrassing moment. 

A sleepy yawn pulls itself from Shouyou as he stretches out in the booth. Sugawara’s bright smile and wonderfully sweet hot chocolate had helped him get through it, but at this moment he feels ready to pass out on the spot.

Suga must notice the sleepy way he blinks around at the shop, as he swoops over again a moment later.

Shouyou gives him a bleary stare for a beat before smiling, “Thanks for your help, Suga.”

The returned smile has Shouyou feeling ready to melt into a puddle in his seat, cheeks heating up again for the thousandth time when Suga laughs and waves it off with a “no problem! I’m just glad I could help.”

Suga disappears when Shouyou starts packing up, popping out again only when he’s almost out the door.

“Hinata!” Suga rushes over with a grin and a cup of cocoa in his hands. “This one’s on the house. I hope you get a good grade for your essay!”

Shouyou leaves his favourite coffee shop at 7:24am with flushed cheeks, a finished essay, and a cup of wonderfully sweet hot cocoa made by his favourite barista. It's only when he's waiting for his bus down the street that he notices the little doodles scribbled onto the sides of the cup, drawings of suns and an adorable kaomoji and a number along the bottom, with  _ Sugawara Koushi _ written just above it. He presses his grin into his sleeve, trying hard to ignore the fluttering of his heart and the cuter than cute little heart above the i in Suga’s name.

* * *

The next time Shouyou visits Refreshing Roast a week later, he’s practically glowing, and Suga notices him as soon as he walks in.

“Hinata!”he smiles, raising a hand. “It’s good to-”

Shouyou bounds across the distance between them and leans forward across the bench just enough to throw his arms around Suga’s neck, interrupting him with an excited, “I passed, Suga! My professor really liked the essay and I got such a good grade and I  _ passed _ !”

Suga gives a quiet little “oh” right beside Shouyou’s ear, before repeating “ _ oh _ ” and eagerly wrapping Shouyou in a tight hug.

Shouyou presses his goofy grin into Suga's shoulder, heart racing and cheeks burning and feeling all  _ gwah _ just from being so close to the object of his affections. Sugawara’s hair is soft where it brushes against Shouyou’s temples, his skin gives off the kind of warmth that Shouyou wasn't even aware that he was craving, a hand rubs at his back while the other rests in the dip of his waist.

He finds himself wanting to stay in this moment for as long as he can.

Fingers teasingly drum at his spine as Suga teases, “I gave you my number, you could have just texted or called.”

“Yeah but,”Shouyou immediately argues, rising further onto his toes to press closer to Suga. “then I wouldn't have been able to do this!”

“This  _ is _ a hundred times better than a text or a call.” Suga’s huffed little laugh brushes against Shouyou’s ear and he finds himself unable to stop grinning, even when Suga draws away and motions for him to sit at his usual booth.

There's a goofy little hop in his step as he practically bounces to his seat, where he sits and watches adoringly as Suga apologises to and greets a customer that they'd accidentally kept waiting.

He unties his hair while he waits, sweeps it over his shoulder and runs his fingers through it. Somewhere in his second year of high school, he’d woken up and realised that his hair was much longer than he had meant to let it grow. After several days of careful deliberation (and asking the other second years a thousand times if he should cut it or let it keep growing) he'd come to the decision to just leave it to grow by itself.

His hair now falls in bright waves just past his shoulder blades, and he has an entire collection of hair ties and scrunchies and hair clips at home just to keep it out of his face during the day.

“I’m really proud of you.”Suga says as he places a cup of hot cocoa (with an extra drizzle of caramel, just how he knows that Shouyou likes it) on the table. “You might have left the essay till the last minute but you got it done and you got a grade that you deserve.”

Shouyou burns at the compliment and fiddles with his hair as he ties it back up. Sugawara is still standing there when he's done, hands clasped behind his back and rocking on his heels as though waiting for something.

It's when he picks up his drink and takes a sip, eyes closing happily and making a content little noise, that Suga speaks.

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah,”Shouyou smiles up at him, cheeks warm. “It's really  _ really _ good. Super sweet. Y’know, I think I love you.”

Sugawara looks surprised for only a moment before his face breaks into a breathtaking grin, “At least ask me to dinner first, Hinata!”

He only hesitates for long enough to take a steadying breath before replying, “Alright. Suga, do you wanna go to dinner with me?”  
  
The happy glow to Suga as he eagerly agrees has Shouyou smiling so wide his cheeks start to hurt, and they organise a date for the weekend. They choose something simple - takeaway at Suga’s apartment, despite Shouyou’s surprise at being allowed in such a personal space on only their first date - and Shouyou leaves Refreshing Roast several hours later with a goofy grin and a date with his favourite cute barista.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole date consists of them cuddling on Suga's couch and watching tv shows while eating takeaway. They end the night with a shy kiss that Shouyou initiates, and a much longer kiss that Suga continues. Shouyou figures out exactly how Suga's tongue piercing feels ;)


End file.
